thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Canon Characters/Gallery
Cubsimba08.gif|Fan Art of Simba Cubsimba12.gif|Fan Art of Simba Realistically-3-D-Lion-King-could-be-huge-94E9FA7-x-large.jpg|Simba with Timon and Pumbaa Simba-Nala-the-lion-king-2-simbas-pride-4221010-1024-768.jpg|Nala, Simba and newborn Kiara Lionkingopeningscene.JPG 2756348 height370 width518.jpg|Young adult Simba with young adult Nala and newborn Kopa Elephant graveyard.jpg|Young Simba and Nala exploring the Elephant Graveyard, simba and nalas reaction to bethroval.png|Young Simba and Nala's reaction to betrothal 200px-Nalakh2.jpg|Nala, as she appears in Kingdom Hearts II NalaExcited.png Cubnala06.gif|Young Nala Nala and Sarafina .jpg|Nala sleeping in Sarafina's paws Mom and Daughter.jpg|Nala and Sarafina Sad Nala.jpg|Nala crying against Sarafina Upset.jpg|Nala finding out Simba is dead Reunite .jpg|Nala and Simba reunite Nuzzle.jpg|Nala nuzzles Simba image. Kiss.jpg|Nala kisses Simba image.love .jpg|Nala embracing Mufasa's spirit Kiara and Nala .jpg|Nala embracing her daughter image.lecture.jpg|Nala listening to Simba image.pinned .jpg|Nala pins and nuzzles Simba image.smile.jpg|Nala smiling back at Simba image. Who.jpg|Simba questions Nala image.Mommy and Daddy.jpg|Nala with her family image.confrontation.jpg|Nala and her daughter watching Simba and Kovu image.pride .jpg|Nala and her mate image.wonder.jpg|Nala smiles pointiley at Simba image. Happy .jpg|Nala and Kiara image.stars .jpg|Nala encourages Simba image.sleeping .jpg|Nala sleeping image.shocked .jpg|Nala and Kiara during Kovu's exile image.battle.jpg|Nala and Vitani The-lion-king-sequel-the-lion-guard-debuts.jpg Image.one.jpg Rafiki and family .jpg Happy Birthday CoolNala.png|Nala, Terry and Gloria in CoolNala's birthday gift by MarioFan65 Kiara cub.png|Kiara Kiara2.jpg|Kiara and her parents Kiara.jpg|Newborn Kiara Kiara meets Kovu sized.jpg|Kiara meeting Kovu as cubs Kiara and Kovu.jpg|Kiara starting to show interest in Kovu Kiara's_Painting_In_Rafiki's_Tree.jpg|Kiara's painting in Rafiki's tree kiaraandkovucub.jpg newbornlisawithhermotherkiara.jpg cc.jpg xx.jpg|Kiara leaning against Kovu pp.jpg|Kiara smiling at her mate kiara-tlk2.png|Kiara smiling kiara2.png|Kiara with a striking resemblance of Sarabi. Marriage.png|Kiara and Kovu Kovu and Kiara .jpg|Kiara comforts Kovu Kiara and Nala .jpg|Kiara embracing Nala Father and daughter .jpg|Kiara and Simba embracing Kiara and Kovu .jpg|Kiara licking Kovu Love.jpg|Kiara nuzzling her mate image.jpg|Nala smiles Smile.jpg|Kiara and Kovu smiling at each other Look.jpg|Kiara and Kovu are one Rafiki and family .jpg Rafiki and Kiara .jpg Scar cub.jpg|Fanart of cub Scar Scar-9.png 19057.png|Scar in The Lion King 1½ Scar_Looks_Back_TLK_3846.jpg Shenzi and Scar-27.png|Scar tickling Shenzi Hyena Army.jpg|Scar "prepares" his hyena army during the "Be Prepared" musical number from The Lion King Mufasa and Scar.jpg|Scar and his brother, Mufasa. Scar2.jpg Scar.jpg Image. Ahadi and sons .jpg|Scar, Mufasa, and Ahadi Mufasa3.jpg|Fan art of Mufasa as a cub by Ladybernard Mufasa TLK1Presentati.jpg Simba and Mufasa together.jpg Mufasa teaching Simba.jpg Mufasa and Simba.jpg Mufasa and Scar.jpg Muffy.with.background.png|Mufasa as a cub drawn by Kiara_M249 Image grandpa .jpg Mufasapounce.png Mufasa2.png MufasaSprirt.png Simbacub.jpg|Simba as a cub Young_Simba_standing_apon_Pride_Rock.jpg|Cub Simba at Pride Rock Simba in awe.PNG|Simba looking at Mufasa's ghost Image._Cast_.jpg Image. I love you Daddy.jpg Image.one.jpg Image. Rafiki and Mufasa .jpg Image. TLK end .jpg Image. Log .jpg Image. Friends .jpg Image. Kion and his parents .jpg Image. Kopa and his parents .jpg Image.happy Kopa .jpg Image. I love you Mom.jpg Image.Mom and Son.jpg Image.morning.jpg Image.presentation.jpg Image.sleeping .jpg Image.stars .jpg Image.pride .jpg Image.confrontation.jpg Image.amused.jpg Image. Mommy and baby.jpg Rafiki and group.jpg Rafiki and Simba TLG .jpg Rafiki and Simba .jpg Zazu Simba and Kiara .jpg Happy Birthday Pouasson-de-oro.png|Terry and Simba in Pouasson-de-oro's birthday art The-lion-king-sequel-the-lion-guard-debuts.jpg Imagetlgbhb.jpg Bunga Snake.png Shenzi and Ed-50.png Ed-42.png Banzai-Shenzi-Ed-the-lion-king-25952487-800-400.jpg|Shenzi, as she was portrayed in "The Lion King". Shenzi and Timon-1.png|Shenzi x Timon Kiss Scenzi scarshenzi.jpg|Shenzi x Scar Kiss Shenzi and Banzai-89.png|Shenzi x Banzai Kiss Shenzi and Banzai-95.png|Shenzi and Banzai Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed-122.png Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed-126.png Shenzi and Ed-48.png Waanzin.png|Ed's fictional adopted daughter, Waanzin Waanzined.png|Ed and Waanzin Banzai-Shenzi-and-Ed-Be-Prepared-the-lion-king-24528662-815-479.jpg|Shenzi, Banzai and Ed Shenzi-117.png|Shenzi x Cheetata Shenzi and Cheetata-2.png|Shenzi with Cheetata Shenzi and Ed-50.png Shenzi-190.png Shenzi and Max-9.png Shenzi-224.png|Shenzi in The Lion King 1 1/2 Rewrite and 'Short Stuff's upcoming sequel ;) Shenzi-174.png|Shenzi in "The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa" mass_base_by_whitetigerdelight-d5tvmsy.png|Shenzi as a lion Shenzi Hawaiian Attire.png|Shenzi's Hawaiian Attire for The Lion King 1 1/2 Rewrite Ed-39.png|Ed in "The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa" CuteEdBetrayingScar.png 480px-Hyenas.jpg Hyenasandunclemax.png|Ed and his friends prepare to eat Uncle Max edcutie.png|Ed plushie Banzai-Shenzi-and-Ed-Be-Prepared-the-lion-king-24528662-815-479.jpg helmet.png Banzai-47.png Banzai-36.png Banzai-28.png Dangling.jpg|Banzai complaining about lions. Snapbanzai.png|Banzai misses Nala by a hair savu_lion_base_21_by_lumpadoodle-d5c1q9a.png|Banzai as a lion edparks.png|Ed, at a Disney park nodnodnod.png edistheonlyonewholookshappy.png Eddy.png|Ed in A Tale of Two Brothers nuka_base_by_delita_1-d6qkxu4.png|Ed as a Lion Ed.jpg|Ed laughing Sarabi cub.jpg|Fanart of Sarabi as a cub. Sarabi.jpg|Sarabi Image.love.jpg|Sarabi watching Simba nuzzle Nala Image.united.jpg|Sarabi is helped to her paws Image.confused .jpg|Shocked Sarabi and Nala Image.awe.jpg|Sarabi and Nala watching Simba Image.roar.jpg|Sarabi and Nala roar for Simba Image.victory.jpg|Sarabi nuzzles Simba image.invasion .jpg|Sarabi witnessing the hyena invasion image. Mates.jpg|Sarabi and Mufasa image.presentation.jpg|Sarabi and Simba image.morning.jpg|Sarabi and her family image.Mom and Son.jpg|Simba nuzzles Sarabi tiifu.png|Tiifu smiles Zazu.jpg|Zazu Dogo.jpeg|Dogo sitting down Kiara.png|Kiara as an adult Kiara shaded.jpg|Kiara as a cub Ma the Meerkat.png Kion.png Iron Joe Info Box.png It means no worries.png Nukaevilsmile.png 640px-Gabon With The Wind.jpg Fa.png Onoclose.png Monti.jpg Beshtesmile.png Bungaclose.png 370px-Tatiana.png Char 59914.jpg Duke Meerkat.png Mzingobeholder.png Timon07.gif Smirkyscar.png 830px-Theythinkimking.png ShiavonShenzi.png Newkion.png ADULT KION.png|Fanart of Adult Kion by an anonymous user Kion PTsai.png|Fanart of Kion by an anonymous user The Lion Guard.png|Kion roaring Sunset Lion Guard.png image. Kion and his parents .jpg image.assembled .jpg image.crouch .jpg image. Power.jpg image grandpa .jpg Skärmavbild-2015-08-20-kl.-09.25.09.png kionsmile.png Kion meets Erik.png|Kion meets Erik by MarioFan65 Jasiri and Kion play ball catch.png|Jasiri and Kion play ball catch FuliTheFastestCard.png Goigoi.png Zuri.png Makuu.png Tamaathedrongo.png HyenaChungu.PNG Kissmepundamilia.png Lionhyena .jpeg Jingascreen1.png Fuli.png Yo soy el rey.jpg Newborn kopa.jpg|Newborn Kopa (who some people call Fluffy) Adult kopa.jpg|Fanart of adult Kopa Zazukopa.jpg|Kopa (left) and Zazu leolaughingatkopasmall.png kopaand3vulturessmall.png image.happy Kopa .jpg image. Zazu teaches Kopa .jpg Kopa.png HDMalka.png Zukazama.png Kionslament.png Herecomestheguard.png Janja.png Vitaniadult.jpg Vitanicubby.jpg Tama2.jpg Vitani.and.utani.png Newstory.jpg Vitanibaby.jpg Tlkiisp-vitani.png Vitanitalkingannoyed.jpg 482030 1278185329868 full.jpg Ziranukakovu.jpg Nuka-the-lion-king-2-simbas-pride-4220889-1024-768.jpg Kumbuka and speckles.jpg Nuka.png Nuka.jpg Concept.png Everylion.png Grrrrr.png Storybooknuka.png Baby nuka.jpg Littlebabynuka.jpg Zira&KLIFF.png Zira.jpg Cubzira.jpg Zira death.jpg Ziragraveyardpride.jpg ZiraŠok13.png Zira-and-older-vitani.jpg Littlebabykovu.jpg Kovu'sPainting.jpg Kovu.jpg Colors1.jpg Kovuandkiaracub.jpg Familyreuniting.jpg 298px-KovuHappy.jpg Concept2.png Affection.jpg Accept.jpg Sabini.jpg hakuna.matata3.jpg|''Hakuna Matata...'' Realistically-3-D-Lion-King-could-be-huge-94E9FA7-x-large.jpg 250px-TimonPumbaa.jpg|Timon and Pumbba in The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa er.jpg|Pumbaa as he appears in Kingdom Hearts II PumbaaScreams.jpg|"She's gonna eat me!" Pumbaaimage.png|Pumbaa in The Lion King 1½ Youngpumbaa.png|Young Pumbaa concept art 2013 02 14 (Pumbaa).jpg hakuna.matata4.png|Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa pumba live bait.JPG Tlk3screenshots act3 134.png|Timon with Ma, Simba, and Pumbaa HuntingPumbaa.png pumbaatimonworried.png Buzz2.jpg Timon_and_his_father_not_exactly_we_cant_eat_grass.PNG|''Not exactly. We can't eat grass, we have sensitive tummies.'' Timon_and_his_father_feared_by_none_adn_eaten_by_all.png|''We are feared by no one and eaten by all!'' Timons_father_hits_foot_with_a_rock.PNG|''I'm telling you! It's a jungle out here!'' Buzz1.jpg Buzzmon.png Timon the Meerguin.png Image Timmy .jpg Concept of ma and timon.PNG Tlk3screenshots act2 125.png Home.png Timonpumbaadeirdre.jpg Timonrafiki.jpg Hakuna matata.jpg Eating isegrubtimn.jpeg Timon Berkowitz.jpg Timon in The Lion King 2.png 1 158251.jpg Videogame.jpg Timon-7.png Ma and Rafiki .jpg Ma.worried.png Rafiki.jpg Image. Ahadi and Rafiki.jpg Image. Rafiki ponders .jpg Rafiki and wind.jpg Rafiki TLG .jpg It is time .jpg Rafiki .jpg Rafiki in lair .jpg Rafiki in tree.jpg Uru-1-.jpg 20110617151748!Mohatu4.jpg 185px-Mohatu5.jpg Mohatu guy.jpg 185px-Mohatu6.jpg 2013-07-25-62686.jpg Tojo1.png 2606059358 1.png Sarafina nala.jpg Sarafinacub.jpg Sarafina6new.jpg Nalas Bath.png SarafinaGASP.jpg Sarafina comic.jpg Image. Sarafina Vs Nala .jpg Sarafina TLK 2.jpg Sarafina and Kiara .jpg Zazugirl2.jpg Binti2.jpg KiaraKovuConcept.jpg Nicub2.jpg|Fanart of cub Ni Neo and ni.jpg|Ni and his fictional son, Neo Ni6.jpg|Ni saves Nala from the hyenas Ni5.jpg|Ni comes to Nala's rescue Ni2.jpg Ni1.jpg ni.jpg|Fan art of Nala and Ni Kula_by_thanigraphics.jpg|Kula AdultNalaCleanupModel1.jpg|Fanart of young adult Kula Kula fan.gif Kula.by.Kiara_M249.png|Fanart of Kula by Kiara_M249 Kataka Infobox.png The lion king be prepared display.jpg Mbaya.png Shenzi and Timon-11.png Shenzi and Timon-9.png Shenzi and Timon-8.png Shenzi and Timon-4.png Shenzi and Timon-5.png Shenzi and Timon-6.png Shenzi and Timon-7.png Shenzi and Timon-26.png Shenzi and Timon-2.png Shenzi and Timon-3.png Timonloveshenzi.jpg Love-At-First-Sight-the-lion-king-30841970-1608-837.jpg Flirtatious-the-lion-king-.jpg Dance-In-The-Dark-the-lion-king-30841967-1914-1044.jpg Drama-Queens.jpg You-Summoned-Me-My-King-.jpg A-Kiss-In-The-Jungle-the-lion-king-.jpg Pretty-Please-the-lion-king.jpg Dance in the elephant graveyard volcano.jpg Shenzi and Ed-45.png Shenzi and Scar-19.png Shenzi and Scar-29.png Shenzi and Scar-33.png Shenzi and Scar-4.png Shenzi and Scar-38.png Shenzi and Scar-37.png Shenzi and Scar-14.png Shenzi and Scar-35.png Shenzi and Scar-24.png NalaXKovushipping.png Nuzzle.PNG Kovu X Nala.PNG Kovu and Nala- stare.PNG Rafiki's tree drawing.png Kopa and Asante-8.png MontyHKS.png Bampuucloseup.png Mheetu.png Mheetu3.jpg Mheetu1.jpg DSSMheetu.png Mabu.png Image. Zazu and Mufasa .jpg Zazu and Sarabi .jpg Zazu all wet.jpg Zazu and Scar.jpg Zazu bows .jpg Zazu Promo.jpg Zazu2.jpg Lil Zazu2.jpg End Movie Zazu.png Timonandpumbaashowsucks.png Zazy.jpg Zazu in musical.jpg KionEmote1.png Scarandvitaniwithzazu.jpg Zazu Puppet Musical.png Zazu's Tickle Torture.jpg 20160226 130538-1.jpg Lionesses from The Lion King.jpg Untitled.png Untitled2.png Untitled3.png 17873.png Image. Rock at night .jpg Image.lionesses resting .jpg Shriek1)byLK206.jpg Pimon.png Category:Galleries